


All signs lead to trouble

by spacemanearthgirl



Series: Sanvers Week 2018 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex can't cook, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Fluff, Maggie thinks she's adorable, Sanvers - Freeform, SanversWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Maggie expects new faces and rowdy students on her first day teaching at her new school. What she does not expect is to walk into the teacher’s lounge early in the morning to put her lunch in the fridge only to find smoke pouring from the microwave and a woman standing on a chair waving a towel in front of the fire alarm.





	All signs lead to trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, I didn't think I'd get all these finished in time but here's the day 7 fic so I did! Thanks for all those who have read/left kudos/commented, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed all the others and enjoy this one too.

Maggie expects new faces and rowdy students on her first day teaching at her new school. What she does not expect is to walk into the teacher’s lounge early in the morning to put her lunch in the fridge only to find smoke pouring from the microwave and a woman standing on a chair waving a towel in front of the fire alarm.

“Is everything okay?”

The woman startles, spinning on the spot and almost topples off the chair before she manages to right herself.

Her eyes are wide at she spots Maggie in the doorway. “It’s not what it looks like.”

“So you didn’t try to heat something up, burn it, then try to fan the smoke away from the fire alarm so it wouldn’t go off?”

The woman huffs out a laugh, cheeks red. “Okay, so it’s exactly what it looks like then.” She climbs down from the chair. “You’re the new teacher starting this year?”

Maggie nods. “Maggie Sawyer, it’s nice to meet you.”

Maggie holds out her hand and the woman drops the towel on the nearby table before holding out her own hand. “Alex Danvers. Welcome to National City High.” She glances over to the still smoking microwave. “And the one thing you should probably know about me if you’re teaching here is that microwaves hate me.”

Maggie laughs, the comment unexpected. She isn’t sure if a microwave can actually hate someone but the smoky haze around the microwave tells a different story. “What were you trying to heat up?”

“My coffee. I used the last of the vanilla syrup in this one but it went cold before I could drink it.” Alex steps over to the microwave and pulls out its contents. “It doesn’t look like I’ll be drinking it now either.”

Alex pouts and for a moment Maggie thinks that’s it’s the most adorable thing she’s ever seen. She quickly pushes that thought away, she doesn’t need a crush on her new colleague, that just makes things complicated.

She walks over to the microwave to inspect the damage as a distraction. She looks at the contents of the coffee cup and wonders how on earth this woman had managed to turn her coffee into the mess it is now.

Maybe the microwave really does hate her.

xxx

It’s two weeks later and Maggie has to stay late after school to work but she’s hungry so she decides to get a snack first.

She finds Alex in much the same position as she did the first day, except by the looks of it she’s burnt something other than coffee this time.

“Microwaves and you really don’t go well together, do they?”

Alex startles and almost falls before Maggie catches her arm.

She really needs to stop startling her while she’s standing on things. One day it’s going to lead to trouble.

“Sorry,” Maggie laughs as she takes Alex’s hand to help her down.

Maggie doesn’t take a step back as she helps Alex from the chair so they end up face to face when Alex returns to the floor, much closer than expected.

“Thanks,” Alex smiles.

It looks like it has lead to trouble because Maggie really wants to kiss her right now. Two weeks of lunches together and small conversations in their free time and Maggie already has a crush.

This is not good.

Instead, Maggie steps back with the excuse of checking out the microwave again. “What did the poor pizza ever do to you?” Or Maggie thinks it was pizza anyway, it’s sort of hard to tell.

“You know these things hate me,” Alex says and there’s that pout again and it’s just as adorable as the first time.

“I do. Maybe next time, don’t use a microwave alone?”

Alex shoots her a glare, but Maggie thinks she’s more disappointed about the pizza than anything else. “What am I, five?”

Maggie laughs. “Here,” she says, pulling her own snack from the cupboard. “You can share my potato chips if you’re hungry.”

The glare vanishes, and is replaced with a smile that should scare Maggie based on the way it makes her heart flutter. She ignores them as she sits at the table, Alex taking the seat beside her.

The work Maggie was meant to be doing is forgotten as she spends the afternoon talking with Alex instead, getting to know the woman a lot better than she had. Every new fact she learns only makes Maggie like her more.

She really is in trouble.

xxx

The smoke alarm goes off about two months into the year and Maggie knows without asking that it’s Alex’s fault. The blush on Alex’s cheeks as they stand outside says it all. None of the students or teachers seem to realise what has happened, they all think it’s just a drill. Alex must have got to the alarm too late to stop it but at least the school isn’t on fire.

The fire department arrives but find nothing wrong in the building so after half an hour outside, they can all go back in.

Maggie teases Ales relentlessly after that, so much so that the next time Alex wants food microwaved, she actually stops by Maggie’s classroom to ask her to do it for her.

Maggie cries she laughs so much.

Alex pouts again and it’s as adorable as ever.

xxx

“What is it with you and microwaves anyway? I mean, they’re not that hard to use but you still mess it up every time.”

“I honestly don’t know, I swear they just all hate me.”

“How do you survive without cooking? I assume you’re just as bad a cook in an oven or on a stove?”

The grumbled response gives Maggie all the answer she needs.

“Take out I assume then?”

Alex nods. “My sister and I ate mostly that for years. But her girlfriend now is a pretty healthy eater so she doesn’t let Kara eat as much junk. Lena does most of the cooking for the two of them but they invite me over every now and then. Which is probably a good thing since the rest of my diet is pretty terrible. It’s really not my fault though, you’ve seen how much the microwave dislikes me.”

“So it’s not just this one but all microwaves?”

“Every single one. I broke my old one and haven’t brought a new one since since there’s really no point, I’d probably just burn my apartment down if I tried.”

Maggie shakes her head, Alex really is useless.

But then an idea pops into her mind and Maggie is speaking before she can think it through. “Why don’t you come over to my place for dinner some time? We can even cook together if you like. I can show you how to cook without burning things.”

Maggie freezes as soon as the words are out. She knows what that sounds like, it sounds like a date. And she really would like to take Alex on a date, her crush on her has taken on a mind of its own and instead of trying to fight it now, she’s embracing it.

It doesn’t mean that Alex likes her or wants that though. In fact, she’s pretty sure Alex doesn’t like her like that. But it’s out there now, and she’s just going to have to wait and see what Alex does with it.

Alex blushes. “I’d really like that.”

Maggie isn’t entirely sure what it will mean but it doesn’t matter right now, all that matters is that they’ll get to spend the evening together.

“How does Friday night sound?”

Maggie’s heart flutters at Alex’s smile. “Friday’s perfect.”

xxx

On Friday, they actually manage to make a meal together without burning anything and Alex looks so proud of herself that it fills Maggie’s chest with warmth. Alex even takes a photo of it to show her sister who she said won’t believe her without evidence.

All Maggie can think is that Alex is the cutest thing ever.

Maybe Alex didn’t actually do that much to help with the meal but Maggie keeps her mouth shut because she’s too adorable. Besides, with Alex’s track record, it’s a surprise even just with her in the proximity of cooking food, it didn’t go wrong.

Maggie decides then and there to invite Alex over for dinner more often, even just to see that excitement on her face again.

xxx

The rumours that they’re dating spread fast around the school after that night which is totally Alex’s fault because she told her students how they’d cooked a meal together over the weekend.

Maggie finds it hilarious more than anything that her students know about her lack of cooking skills and how she’d been proud enough about her recent cooking efforts to tell them about it.

One student even said to Maggie later that week that she must be really brave to cook with Alex. Apparently there are some horror stories she’s shared with her class about her terrible luck with microwaves and awful cooking skills and Maggie wants to know all of them.

“So, apparently we’re dating.”

Alex startles at Maggie’s quiet entrance to the break room. At least she’s not standing on anything and nothing is on fire this time.

Alex looks sheepish. “Sorry, I think that’s my fault.”

Maggie waves her off. “It’s fine. If anything, I’m flattered that they think you’d go for someone like me.”

Alex frowns. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Maggie knows she’s probably digging herself into a hole but she can’t help it. “Well, you know, you’re all,” she waves her in Alex’s direction. “And I’m all,” she gestures to herself with a shrug. “I’m just me I guess.” She’s not really sure what that means exactly and she’s sure Alex doesn’t either judging by the confusion on her face. “I just meant that you’re amazing and kind and beautiful and I’m flattered that they think you’d choose me when you could literally be with anyone.”

Alex blushes, opening her mouth then closing it a couple of times, like she’s not sure what to say.

But then the next time her mouth opens, words do spill out. “Me? You’re the one who’s kind and you’re funny and so beautiful and I’m the one who’s flattered that my students thought you’d date someone like me.”

“Oh.” The word falls from Maggie’s lips, the shock of Alex’s own words surprising Maggie. Does that mean…could Alex really….does she….Alex’s thinks she’s beautiful?

Alex laughs at her slack-jawed reaction, her nerves clear in the sound. “When you asked me to dinner the other night, I thought maybe you were asking me out. But then nothing happened and you never said anything so I wasn’t sure.” She pauses and Maggie would say she almost looks hopeful. “Were you?”

It takes Maggie only a moment to decide that she should tell the truth. Alex looks so open, so vulnerable right now and Maggie is powerless to resist Alex, has been since that first morning they met.

“I was,” Maggie says, her heart kicking up a notch as nerves flutter in her chest. There’s no hiding from her feelings now. “I mean I wasn’t really, I just wanted to cook you dinner, spend some time with you.” She pauses, there’s no going back now. “But I wanted to ask you out on a date, I just wasn’t sure if you’d say yes.”

“Have dinner with me tonight?”

The strength in Alex’s words surprise Maggie and she can’t help but smile. “Are you asking me out?”

“I am. Is that a yes?”

“That’s a yes, as long as you’re not going to cook.”

Alex laughs. “That was a given. It’s still not safe for me to cook unsupervised.”

Maggie grins, her heart definitely beating overtime now and hope fills her chest. “Then it’s a date.”

xxx

Alex tries to cook breakfast for Maggie a few weeks into their relationship and it’s just toast yet she still burns it. Maggie just laughs as she pulls Alex back to bed after making her promise not to go into the kitchen unsupervised again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Sanvers is endgame.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
